My only wish
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Este fic. Se trata simplemente de como de alguna forma Ren y Kyoko(a causa de María-chan) acaban en el festival de tanabata juntos y lo que hacen durante este. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto: Día de Tanabata del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Espero que les guste :).


**Disclaimer: Skip beat no me pertenece ( por más obvio que sea ;))**

**"Mi único deseo"**

—Ren, ¿quieres que pasemos a comprar algo?, todavía tenemos media hora antes del próximo trabajo—Le pregunto Yashiro mirando su reloj.

—No, el lugar queda lejos de aquí, además hay mucho tráfico por el festival, no creo que tengamos el suficiente tiempo.—le contesto, suspirando levemente al final.

—Ahh... Tienes razón— coincidió Yashiro— Mmm... Si Kyoko-chan se entera me regañara.—volteo a verlo para ver si al mencionarla reaccionaba de alguna manera. Nada. Ni siquiera parpadeo.

—Pobre de ti. —dijo con lástima Yashiro

—¿Eh? , ¿Porqué dices eso?—Le pregunto. Yashiro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ren antes de contestarle. _"Aquí va de nuevo"_

—no.. Es sólo que ... Debes sentirte solo, teniendo que trabajar cuando, podrías estar en el festival con Kyoko-chan

—Yashiro-san—replico

—Tienes razón, además lo más seguro es que Kyoko-chan no hubiera aceptado.—Término

—Se está haciendo tarde, vámonos.—Dijo Ren tomando las llaves de su carro y su portafolio.

—Como digas.

* * *

**En LME**

Kyoko acababa de terminar todos sus trabajos y ya se había quitado el uniforme de Love Me dispuesta a ir a su casa para descansar un rato.

—¡Onee-sama!—Grito alguien agarrándola por detrás.

Kyoko volteo a ver a la persona que había sido aunque esa voz era irreconocible. —¡María-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Onee-sama, que bueno que te encuentro —dijo sonriente.—necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. Por favor.

_"Eh-h ... Quería irme a descansar, pero bueno... Supongo que no será tardado."_—Claro, ¿A dónde quieres ir?—María volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos, acompáñame, lo veras cuando lleguemos.—dijo mientras arrastraba a Kyoko hacia la salida donde estaba estacionada la limosina del presidente—Sube.

—Eh?, Maria-chan, ¡¿Hacia dónde vamos?!—grito Kyoko mientras era literalmente aventada al interior de la limosina

* * *

**Minutos más tarde.**

—Ya llegamos.—Anuncio Maria.

Las luces que iluminaban las calles eran de distintos colores y la música que venía de algunos puestos mezclada con las risas de los niños que jugaban hacían que el ambiente fuera ligero y feliz. Se podían ver muchos juegos y puestos de comida, y la mayoría del lugar estaba llena de familias y algunas parejas.

—¡Wow!, ¡Que bonito!—exclamo Kyoko al salir de la limosina.

—¿Verdad qué sí? , ¡es el festival de tanabata!—respondió María.

—¿Es hoy? , lo olvidé por completo.

—Si quieres podemos venir luego Onee-sama

—¿No veníamos al festival?—pregunto Kyoko confundida.

—Eso después, ¡primero vamos a la tienda !

Maria camino unas calles lejos del festival y doblo en una esquina. Un poco más al fondo se encontraba una seccion completamente oscura, iluminada tan sólo por unas cuantas luces moradas o azules.

—María, ¿Estas segura que es aquí?—le pregunto Kyoko.

—Si!, siempre vengó aquí —María caminó un poco y entro en una tienda. —Lee! Hola, ¿Sabes si ya llegó mi pedido?

—María! , hace tiempo que no venías a visitarnos, iré a checar si ya llegó.

—Si, gracias.

Mientras María estaba esperando a que Lee le trajera su pedido, Kyoko comenzó a revisar las repisas y cosas que tenían en la tienda, aunque al principio le pareció extraño, luego lo encontró fascinante, la tienda estaba llena de artefactos de magia oscura y cosas para hacer algunas maldiciones.

Tomo una caja grande negra que se veía pesada y la examino cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Oh! ¿Te interesa?—pregunto Lee que acababa de llegar de la parte trasera de la tienda con una pequeña caja. — Es un kit completo de maldiciones, esta 100% comprobado que funciona.

—¿En serió? , ¿Cuanto cuesta?—pregunto Kyoko emocionada mientras pensaba en un par de personas con quienes estrenaría su kit.

—Cinco mil —contesto lee mientras le entregaba la pequeña caja a María.—Pero por ser amiga de María te lo dejo en tres mil .

_"¡Tr-tres mil! , ugh... No tengo tanto dinero... Pero ... En verdad lo quiero."_—Mmm, ¿Podría apartarmeló?

—Por supuesto.

Kyoko y María salieron de la tienda y cuando habían salido de la calle e iban hacia el festival, se encontraron al presidente con "Sebastián".

—María, dijiste que no ibas a tardar mucho, mañana tienes clases, necesitas dormirte temprano.—le recordó el presidente.

—María-chan , ¿Tienes clases mañana?-le pregunto interesada Kyoko.

—Si, son clases de actuación.

—¡Felicidades!—le dijo Kyoko mientras María le respondio con una risa un poco avergonzada.

—Mogami-kun, ¿Quieres qué te llevemos a tu casa?—pregunto el presidente

—No, no es necesario presidente, estaba pensando en pasar al festival por un .

—¿Estas segura?, no vayas a salir muy tarde, es peligroso que andes por aquí sola.

—Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Si, buenas noches, adiós Maria-chan —se despidió Kyoko.

Cuando Kyoko vio que ya se habían ido, decidió ir a explorar un rato por el festival.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Ren.**

—Ren-chan, te ves muy cansado, no te esfuerzos tanto— le dijo Jelly a Ren mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles del vestuario de Caín Heel.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.— dijo Ren parándose del asiento—perdón por molestarte a esta hora.

—No es ninguna molestia—Ren sonrió y Jelly hizo lo mismo— puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

—jaja, gracias—dijo Ren amablemente despidiéndose y saliendo del autobús.

_"¿Tan mal me veré? , debe haber sido culpa de la cena pero no podía negarme eso sería grosero"_ volteo a ver su auto_"Creo que caminare un poco para que me haga digestión la comida"_. Salió del estacionamiento y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo._ "Lo bueno de estar vestido así es que nadie puede reconocerme"._

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el festival y decidió darse una vuelta ya que nunca había estado en avanzaba la gente iba haciéndose a un lado para no meterse en su camino, su cara así era muy aterradora.

Kyoko que también se encontraba ahí, ya había asistido muchas veces al festival, pero le traía recuerdos, tanto malos como repente se tensó. Antes de que pudiera huir sintió un soplido en el cuello y el escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué tan sola caperucita?

—Uwah!, demonio ¿Qué haces aquí?—Reino se encontraba ahora frente a ella con su sonoriza perspicaz.—Alejate de mi.!

—Todavía crees que soy un demonio, ¿Eh?— río—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi beagle?— le grito Kyoko mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algo.

—mmm?, Hay muchas cosas que quiero de ti, caperucita—dijo mientras acercaba su mano para tocarle la mejilla. Kyoko quedo completamente paralizada.

—D-demonio, será mejor que regreses al infierno!—Reino volteo a ver el bolso de Kyoko.

—No esta.— le dijo.

—¿De qué rayos estas hablando?,parece que pasar mucho tiempo lejos del mundo demoniaco te esta afectando.

—Hablo de tu piedra.— aclaro—Corn o como se llame, no esta.

—¿Eh? ¿Corn?—Kyoko comenzó a revólver entre sus cosas pero no logró encontrarla— ¡No esta!—Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos —¡Corn!,lo siento mucho.

Ren que seguía admirando todos los puestos escucho una voz muy familiar. _"¿Mogami-san?"_ Se pregunto. Entonces avanzo hacia donde creyó haber oído la voz y la vio, pero no estaba sola. Eso lo enojaba pero cuando se acerco más vio quien era y rápidamente corrió a alcanzarla.

Sin siquiera decir nada tomo a reino del cuello y lo miro.

—Alejate de ella— fue lo único que dijo. Pero en la mente de Reino corrieron más escenas de la vida de "Tsuruga Ren" . El no le tenía miedo a la muerte le tenía miedo al dolor y sabía que si no se iba pronto terminaría golpeado por el. era suficiente con ver imágenes de su pasado.

Ren lo soltó, sin importarle si el descubría quien era o no y tomo a Kyoko del brazo, llevándosela hacia otro que estaban alejados Kyoko hablo.

—Tsuruga-san, me lástima—Le dijo Kyoko con una mueca de soltó inmediatamente.

—Perdón, Mogami-san, no quería lastimarte, ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto con un gesto de culpa, no le gustaba haber lastimado a la mujer que ama.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Kyoko para tranquilizarlo y su expresión cambió a una de alivio—Gracias por ayudarme— le dijo mientras se inclinaba.

—No es nada. —respondió, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario.

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Porqué vienes vestido como nii-san?—pregunto Kyoko —ah no, quiero decir, Caín Heel —Rectifico nerviosa

—No te preocupes—Acaricio su cabeza como le haría a Setsu— Iba hacia el hotel pero decidi salir a caminar y llegue aquí.

Kyoko podía imaginarse el camino para llegar, seguramente algunas personas habían muerto del susto, con sólo mirar alrededor se podían ver los rostros asustados de la gente y como se alejaban.

—Además de esta manera nadie me reconoce—explico—¿Te gustaría ir a jugar?—le pregunto.

—¿Eh?No, no se preocupe además no podría, usted es mi senpai y ... —Kyoko volteo a verlo y se encontró con su mirada de cachorrito.

—a-aunque haga eso yo no —Su mirada se fue al doble— podría h-ha.

Kyoko se detuvo, Ren estaba usando el jefe final, esa mirada era ilegal ¿Cómo podría alguien negarse ante tal mirada?

—Esta bien!—dijo frustrada, lo había hecho de nuevo, Tsuruga-san había hecho trampa estaba usando LA mirada.—Que injusto.. —murmuro.

—¿Dijiste algo, Mogami-san?—pregunto con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

—N-no, no he dicho nada—titubeo—ah,... ¿porqué no vamos a ese juego de allá?—dijo apuntando al clásico juego del tiro al blanco donde te dan peluches de premio.

—Claro.  
Se acercaron al juego y los atendió un muchacho.

—¿Cuál quieres?— le pregunto a Kyoko.

—El que le gusté más—respondió._ "Podría ser que... Tálvez ... Esto sea una cita ?"_ Se pregunto Kyoko._ "No. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, Tsuruga-san sólo esta siendo amable."_ Se convencía Kyoko.

_"El presidente no le pudo pedir que hiciera esto ¿O si?, ¿le habrá dicho algo?, Noo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

—¡Mogami-san!

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?

—Ten —dijo Ren entregándole un gran oso de peluche y avanzando hacia otro puesto.

—Tan rápido—lo tomo Kyoko muy sorprendida—¿A dónde vamos ahora?— pregunto Kyoko cuando vio que Ren se paró de repente enfrente de un puesto.

Kyoko se asomó para ver que era ya que Ren no la dejaba ver.—¿Peces dorados?, ¿Tsuruga-san, podría ser que quieres un pez dorado? ¿Quieres qué juguemos?—pregunto Kyoko.

—No, no importa.—volteo a verla—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?

—Mmm... Quiero atrapar un pez dorado, Tsuruga-san ¿Me ayuda?—dijo Kyoko sentándose en el puesto—señor, dos redes por favor.—le pidió al dueño entregándole el dinero

—Mogami-san, yo pago.

—No, no se preocupe yo invito este juego—dijo con una gran sonrisa.—Por favor.

—Señor, yo voy a pagar, tenga—dijo ignorándola

—¡Tsuruga-san!—se quejó.

—¿Porqué no?, esta bien,deberías dejar que tu novio pague—dijo el viejo dueño de la tienda que no parecía para nada afectado sobre la apariencia de Ren.

—E-eh, no! ,es un malentendido el no es..

—Deberías escuchar al señor ,Kyoko, deja que yo pague—dijo Ren mientras sonreía.

La cara de Kyoko enrojeció y decidió tomar su red y tratar de atrapar a los pescesitos para ignorar lo que Ren había dicho.

—Vamos, Mogami-san, no te enojes, fue sólo una broma—le dijo Ren al ver el puchero que estaba haciendo. tomo también una red y espero a ver que hacia Kyoko.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿porque no estas jugando?—le pregunto al ver que no hacia nada e ignorando lo que le había dicho hubo respuesta—¿Podría ser que no sabes como hacerlo?—decidió molestarlo un poco. No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo.—¿Eh?, ¿Enserió no sabes?

Ren volteo la cara hacia otro lado , tenía un ligero rubor que aumento cuando escucho como Kyoko se reía.

—No te burles, es vergonzoso.

—Lo siento—dijo tratando de parar de reír, una vez que se calmó propuso—No tiene mucha ciencia, puedo enseñarle si quiere.

—Gracias.

Kyoko le enseño primero como hacerlo y el lo imitó, pero como dejaba la red mucho tiempo en el agua se rompía. Kyoko siguió tratando de enseñarle pero algo llamo su atención.

"Las inscripciones para miss tanabata, están apunto de cerrar" repetían una y otra vez " la ganadora obtendrá un viaje a Hokaido todo pagado" " el segundo lugar y el tercero recibirán un bono de cinco mil y dos mil respectivamente"

'Click' _"¿cinco mil ?, es justo lo que necesito"_ Kyoko se paró de su asiento como un robot y se dirigió a inscribirse para miss Tanabata.

—¿A dónde vas Mogami-san?—se paró Ren al notar que se alejaba, le dio las gracias al dueño y la siguió.—¿Mogami-san?—se sorprendio —¿Acabas de inscribirte para participar como miss Tanabata ?.

—Si

—¿Por qué?, no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de eventos.—comento.

Obviamente no podía decirle que la razón por la que se inscribió era por el dinero para comprar algo para maldecir al idiota no. 1 y al idiota no.2, así que mintió.

—Siempre he querido participar en este evento.

—ah.—Ren no le creía, obviamente era una mentira pero decidió no tratar de sacarle más información.—Entonces será mejor que entres a prepararte pronto, no tarda en empezar el desfile.

—¿Desfilé?—pregunto confundida.

—El desfile que hacen para ver quien va a ganar. ¿No lo sabias?—pregunto Ren fingiendo estar sorprendido.

—Ah, ese desfilé, si, será mejor que me vaya preparando—dijo mientras se metía a donde estaban las concursantes ,gracias a dios ahí les daban los trajes.

Una vez Kyoko entro, Ren río._" ni siquiera se sí hacen un desfile"_ y se fue a buscar un lugar desde donde pudiera ver bien el escenario.

Cuando era el turno de presentar a las participantes, Ren comenzó a buscar a Kyoko y se sorprendió mucho cuando en vez de encontrarla a ella, se encontró con Natsu_ " Esta decidida a ganar "_

Muchos chicos se le quedaron viendo a Kyoko, devorándola con la mirada,El sabía que para sobrevivir se tenían que tener fans, pero eso no quería decir que le gustará como la miraban,además en esos momentos no era 'Tsuruga Ren' así que los volteo a ver,sintieron su mirada y al parecer también entendieron el mensaje.

A pesar de eso todavía quedo un poco enojado._" Si no me equivoco el primer premio es un viaje a Hokaido, ¿acaso... Querrá ir con alguien ? Alguien cómo ... Fuwa sho... no. debe de haber otra razón."_

Estaban apunto de anunciar los premios y Ren deseaba que no hubiera obtenido el primer lugar, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que sólo estaba pensando en el pero...

"Y el primer lugar es para ' Mogami Kyoko' " anuncio el presentador y Ren volvió a dirigir la mirada al escenario.

—Eh, disculpe... Acerca del premio ... Podría cambiarlo por el de segundo lugar—pregunto ella dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

—¿en serió? —pregunto el presentador—Esta bien.

Una vez acabado todo y que la gente comenzara a disminuir Kyoko se encontró con Tsuruga-san.

—Así que, ¿Querías el dinero?—pregunto y Kyoko asintió.

—Tsuruga-san, antes de irme, me gustaria pasar a un lugar—lo guió Kyoko hasta un gran árbol que se encontraba lleno de papeles de colores.

—¿Es aquí?.

—Si, quiero pedir un deseo—tomo un papel de color azul y escribió algo sobre el y trato de colgarlo, pero aunque estaba parada de puntitas no lograba llegar.  
De pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y agarraba su deseo para colgarlo.—Gracias, Tsuruga-san —dijo sonriendo.

—No hay de que—contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa sinceramente—Ya es tarde, te llevare a tu casa —le dijo—Es peligroso que te vayas tu sola a estas horas.

—Gracias.

Una vez dentro del carro reino el silencio,pero fue un silencio agradable, no un silencio que hace que se corté el aire a veces.

—Ya llegamos—le aviso a Kyoko—Mogami-san—al parecer Kyoko se había dormido en el camino.

Ren al verla tan calmada le acaricio la mejilla y le susurró en el oído .

—Despierta, Kyoko-chan.

Lentamente Kyoko comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue la cara sonriente de Ren que la sorprendió.

—Me quede dormida, lo siento Tsuruga-san .

—No te peocupes, buenas noches.

—Tsuruga-san,¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—dijo un poco somnolienta—¿Porqué no pediste un deseo?

—Mmm...— Ren tomo su mano — Eso es, porque mi deseo ya se hizo realidad.

—¿Eh?— dijo Kyoko un poco roja—¿Qué significa eso?—Ren soltó su mano y sólo sonrió mientras veía como Kyoko bajaba del auto.

—Que descanses.—fue lo único que respondió.

_"Lo único que espero es que algún día te des cuenta de lo que siento"_ pensó Ren _"Pero hasta que ese momento llegue, soy feliz tan sólo teniéndote a mi lado."_

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado :) saludos.


End file.
